A Trinus In Vicis
by xCelesteBigaignon
Summary: Khronos, the god of Time, has made a decision to change the course of the Wizarding World. Harry Potter, the champion of the Light has been betrayed for the last time, this is his time to change his life for the better. It's his time to take charge. HP/LV, JP/RB, SS/SB/RL.
1. Chapter 1

**Khronos, the god of Time, has made a decision to change the course of the Wizarding World. Harry Potter, the champion of the Light has been betrayed for the last time, this is his time to change his life for the better. It's his time to take charge. HP/LV, JP/RB, SS/SB/RL. **

**Hello all and welcome to another one of my new stories! As I'm typing this I'm trying not to play Panic Room: The House of Secrets, a game I've discovered and have become addicted to on Facebook. It's really difficult as it is both intriguing and infuriating!**

**There will be bashing in this story, as per usual. Light, Dumbledore, Molly and Lilly bashing. This will be a different kind of story as many of the people in Harry's world haven't been born yet. This will be a Time Travel fic. The ages are a bit screwed as well, I know, so please don't go 'Oh my gosh, the dates and ages are wrong'. I know they are wrong. **

**Warnings: Swearing, mentions of suicide and I believe that's about it. I might be wrong though. **

**xXx**

**A Trinus In Vicis**

**Chapter**

**One Does Not Dabble With Time Travel**

_He ran through the Halls, tears streaming down his face as he continued to hear what he had overheard earlier. They had all _used _him! Used him for his money, his fame, even the girls that came from the fame. It just made him sick! He couldn't believe these pathetic people! But he couldn't hate them, no, he pitied them, because at the end of the day they had thought they were entitled to it. They had thought that it had belonged to them because some old fart had told them they could._

_He stormed down the seventh floor corridor, looking for a specific door. He crossed down it three times before a small door appeared. He rushed inside and immediately collapsed on the couch that was provided to him. He cried until his face hurt, he had done what they had wanted! He had _killed _for them! Murdered another person in cold blood because they had told him it was either live or die!_

_He couldn't help but think of what everyone had lost over the years of war. He had remembered when Sirius and Remus had tried to have a relationship, but they had said that there was something missing, that someone should have been there with them. They would then often look around and their eyes would land on resident Potion Master Severus Snape, but there was too much animosity between them. But there were was always something in their eyes, something that others would mistake as love._

_Mrs. Weasly had sacrificed her own son, William Weasly, when he had defied her. He had lost his faith in the Light when he had discovered a shocking truth about himself, but he had been slaughtered before he could tell anyone. Harry was still sure he had been killed by his mother; it was why Mr. Weasly left her. The other children had all stayed with their mother, believing that their father was a coward, but as soon as they said otherwise they would mysteriously disappear. _

_Mr. Weasly had often looked lost in his life, even more so when people had stopped talking about the famed Gideon and Fabian Prewett. He would stare at his wife, just staring at her as if she were someone else. Wishing she was someone else. He had been distraught when Bill had been killed, and had distanced himself from his family. It was only a few weeks later that news of his suicide had finally made news. _

_And then there were his own parents, as well as one of his last few friends, Neville Longbottom's parents. His mother had sacrificed herself for him, and from what he understood, his father had done the same. His father hadn't been able to his lift his wand, he had sacrificed himself knowing he would die. He respected that far more then his own mother. She could have saved him, disappeared with him with the extra time that had been allotted. But no, she had to die a hero as well._

_From what he understood from Neville and his grandmother, his parents had been tortured into insanity by Bartimus Crouch Jnr. But he had also heard that Alice Longbottom had been tortured for a longer period then her husband, and that they had found Bartimus curled into his side, crying and clutching at his stomach, begging for the man to forgive him._

_He could see a lot of tragedy and heartache since his parents time, and they all had one person in common. Albus Dumbledore. He had dabbled with people's lives, and then left them to sort everything out on their own. He had sat back as a grand chess player and had watched his events unfold with a sick glee. He had enjoyed the suffering he had placed upon others, and then convincing them that it was their own fault. He was by far more evil then the Dark Lord, his motives had never been clear, he had never said why he had done the things he had done, but it had always been obvious to Harry, he had wanted the fame and the power. So that only he was ever the one that could shape the world into what he believed was the 'Greater Good'. _

_As Harry continued to cry two figures watched over him. They stared at one another and sighed deeply. They had known since the dawn of Albus Dumbledore's creation that he would do unspeakable things, it was why they had allowed Harry to be born, so that his pure heart could counteract his evil. It seemed that their last and final plan had to be put into motion. Mistress Fate stared at her good friend and Khronos couldn't help but sigh._

''_One does not simply meddle with time my dear, but this one circumstance, I shall allow it'' He waved his hands and a pure golden light enveloped the now sleeping teen. They watched as he whimpered and the scenery around them changed._

''_He is what we need Khronos, and what these people need to be happy once more''_

_As Harry disappeared and the two figures started to vanish they couldn't help but feel trepidation fill them, they weren't sure if this plan would work, but in the end the risk would be worth it._

_The world needed balance once more._

_xXx_

He woke up feeling warm and in a comfortable bed, and threw the thick comforter over his body away. He stretched and yawned, scratching the bridge of his nose as he lazily looked for his glasses. Shocked when he couldn't find them, he frowned even further when he didn't recognise the room he was in. He was used to the garish red and gold of the Gryffindor common room, but what he found instead was a room done in warm earthy colours. He also noticed a closet door was open showing a walk-in, as well as a door leading to what could only be the bathroom. He stood up and looked around suspiciously; he couldn't have been moved over the course of the night….

Maybe he had fallen asleep on the couch again and James had taken him to bed again, it could be the only explanation. He sighed as he thought of his older brother –**wait, **_what?- _He had no older brother! He was born to…. He sat down heavily on the bed and blinked. He was born Hadrian Charlus Potter, second son to Heindrich Marcus Potter and Rosalyn Jamie Greengrass. He blinked as different memories slipped through his mind, and tendrils of deceit and betrayal moved like a dead weight.

He only gasped as his door was shoved open and someone stepped through it. At first he saw a large man with hazel eyes, wild raven locks and slim glasses perched on a roman nose, but that disappeared to replace a muscled teen with laughing hazel eyes and the glasses were gone. He was smiling at him and he beamed back.

''I know what Heindrich and Rosalyn said last night hurt Harry, but just remember that grandma and grandpa are still there for you. Pa is looking into disowning them''

''That isn't necessary Jamie, you knew they would do this'' How could he forget, he had fallen asleep while crying because his parents had threatened to disown him because of his new courtship. His grandparents had been horrified and disgusted with their son and daughter-in-law and were now trying to see if there was anything they could to stop their son from disowning his own children because _Headmaster Dumbledore said it was for the best. _He could only shrug off the concern his brother showed him, he was used to his parent's antics by now, and they had proved they would do anything for the Light even going so far as to withhold their eldest child's inheritance until he joined the Light and married a pretty Muggleborn witch named Lily Marie Evans.

Their grandparents did not approve of their sudden stance with the _Light _as they had been a dark family for centuries. Dorea Annalise Potter was from the notorious Black family, and they didn't stand for such silly things as 'The Greater Good'. His grandfather, Charlus Ignotus Potter, had gone so far as to take of his grandchildren's betrothal contracts and inheritance. According to him his son would never touch his son's life the way Dumbledore's had proceeded to do with them.

''It still doesn't excuse the face that you were verbally attacked last night because you refused to break off your betrothal'' James said angrily. ''Even knowing that it will shame you and you will never get a courtship ever again'' His hand balled into a fist and he glared at the door. He couldn't understand his parents anymore. When they had been young it had been easy. Their parents had told them stories of the amazing and powerful Albus Dumbledore, of how he had saved them from the Dark Lord Grindewald. They had eagerly waited to meet the man.

James had been elated when he had met the man in his first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had written to his little brother, detailing the Headmaster to the last detail. He spoke of making three new friends, one which was a _werewolf_, and how the man would invite them up to his office and they would eat candy and drink tea. But something had changed after his second term; he had started to become cruel and would often bully children in other houses. The last straw had been when he had insulted his brother for being 'clingy and a cry baby'. When Hadrian had fire called him, crying and begging him to forgive him…. His grandparents had immediately acted. They had pulled James out from Hogwarts for the day and had sent him to a mind Healer, what they had found had shocked them. James had been placed under a multitude of mind control, compulsion and loyalty spells and Potions. It had started to happen after his first visit with the Headmaster, and his parents had known all along.

It was safe to say that Dorea and Charlus were infuriated and had almost dragged their own children to court to receive full custody of their grandchildren. They had been denied of course, but the Wizengot had absolutely no say over where the children stayed. James had started to stay with his grandparents after his small magical inheritance at age thirteen and then the same for Hadrian when he had turned the same age. They only had contact with their parents when they demanded them to join the Light or when they continued to shove 'beautiful, young and eligible Muggleborn girls' towards them.

''I'm fine James; they will just have to learn to leave me alone. I'm not interested in their rants and their continued efforts to separate us'' Hadrian said as he finally stood up once more and stretched. He smiled at his brother and motioned him to leave the room. ''I need to prepare for today, you know that they will surely challenge grandpa in court today'' Harry said as he started to take his shirt off and then started towards his bathroom. He waved his wand and his shower started at the exact temperature he wanted. He sighed as he stepped into the scorching hot water; it was only there where he allowed himself to start crying.

xXx

James was sitting with his best friends when Harry entered the room; he smiled brightly at the small group and immediately scurried to sit between two of his favourite people. Severus Tobias Snape huffed and rolled his eyes as he started to run his fingers through inky locks. Regulus Arcturus Black laughed as he moved closer to his best friend, but continued to sneak glances at James, who only winked and smirked at him.

''I can't believe they would go this far'' Remus John Lupin said from where he was sitting next to one of his triad partners. Sirius Orion Black scoffed and snuggled close to the werewolf. Sticking his tongue out at Severus as he continued to fuss over Harry. ''I mean, they were an arranged marriage as well and they fell in love'' He rolled his eyes as Severus stood up from his seat and moved towards them. They shared a soft kiss before he sat next to Sirius and laced their fingers together.

''That was before Albus sank their claws into them sweethearts'' Dorea Annalise Potter said as she entered the room. She placed a tray filled with a teapot and assorted pies and pastries on top of the table in the middle of the room. Cups were following after her and levitated in front of every man in the room. ''He has convinced them that arranged marriages are all Dark and follow Pureblood supremacy laws. Who knows why they believe him over their _own parents _but oh well'' She shrugged in a very undignified way and smiled at the chuckles she received.

''It is as we expected…'' Charlus said as he entered the room. He smiled at all the teens he saw and smirked when he saw Regulus stand up to perch himself on James' lap. The two shared a soft kiss before giving him their full attention. Harry was smiling softly at the two couples before looking at his grandfather.

The man was well and truly more like his father these days. His parents had always treated him like a 'spare' seeing as he had been considered a mistake. Most Purebloods only had one child these days, and those who had more were considered the bane of society. Such was the case of Sirius and Regulus' father. After he had divorced their banshee mother he had bonded with Rhiannon Vitellius Lestrange and they had three more children and were expecting their fourth as a few months ago. They were often whispered about and stories always followed them, but anyone with eyes could see that Orion Conor Black cared deeply for all of his children and beloved husband.

''What happened Pa? Did they take it to the Wizengot again'' Harry asked as he picked at invisible lint on his emerald robes. The sparkle of an emerald glinted off his ring finger and Charlus stared at it with a soft smile. His old friend had chosen very well, the ring was everything that symbolized his youngest grandson, and he couldn't help but hope that the teen didn't fall to his parent's tricks.

''Yes, we have a hearing later this afternoon. Apparently the Headmaster now has a say in who gets to bond to whom'' Charlus growled as he sneered. They had tried the same with James when he had drawn up a bonding contract out of his own free will for Regulus. The two were still together after the horrifying two years, and from the ruby red Gryffindor betrothal ring on Regulus' finger they would be together until the very end.

''This is like Augusta all over again'' Dorea sniffed as she took a sip of her tea. She placed it back on the table again when everyone turned to stare at her. She blinked and opened her mouth, but closed it again. She cleared her throat when Charlus smiled at his beautiful bonded. ''Franklin gave young Bartimus the Huffelpuff bonding ring over the course of the break…. I was assuming you all knew'' She said as she fiddled with her emerald summer dress.

''And Augusta asked Headmaster Dumbledore to challenge it in court, as she believes the little 'tart' brainwashed her son and is only after the small fortune she has built over the years'' Charlus said as he went to sit next to his beloved. She immediately tucked herself into his side and he kissed her forehead. Harry smiled softly as he started to fiddle with the ring on his finger. He himself was sitting with an heirloom on his ring finger.

He had been dreading a large garish emerald on his finger, but He had done very well and had studied him. Instead of the large over-the-top rings most betrothals were gifted he had a simple platinum band. It was of a snake consuming it's own tail, the eyes were small emeralds while the scales were fashioned as more of a forest green and some diamonds. It had last been worn by Hydra Slytherin, the consort of Salazar Slytherin.

''But everyone can see that Frank loves Barty, I mean their relationship started off as a 'fuck you Augusta' but he has fallen for him'' James said as he ran his fingers down Regulus' arms.

''Language young man'' Dorea said, he shrugged sheepishly and hid behind his betrothed, cringing when everyone in the room laughed at him. ''Yes, we know this, but Augusta has never been the same since graduation. She has changed over the years and Albus is playing on that'' Dorea said as she herself shrugged and thought back of her own days. Of course Albus had not been Headmaster then, but many had speculated that he had been sleeping with Dippit to ensure that he will be the next in power.

''When is the hearing grandpa?'' Harry asked as he stared at the two people he considered his parents. He smiled at them, but there was sadness in his eyes that made both of their hearts clench. He had been alone for far too long, and now that he had a chance to be happy his parents had to rip it away from him as it was not according to their ideals.

''It will be starting at three in the afternoon, but in hindsight because of what happened last time we will be there at one'' He said as he tugged at his wife's long hair. The last time a meeting had been scheduled had been when they had challenged James' betrothal as well, but instead of allowing them to challenge their case they had been 'misinformed' of the time that the meeting was to start. They had nearly missed it, but if it weren't for some close family friends they never would have known.

''I understand grandpa, do you think I can invite him to come as well? So that others can see that we are a united front'' Harry asked as he saw a small kitten enter the room, he positively beamed when the kitten scurried towards him and rubbed itself against his legs. He picked his bundle up and started to stroke the sleek raven fur. Bast was one of his first courting gifts he had received. She was an elemental leopard and would remain a kitten for the first seven months of her life, before she would start to grow and as soon as he turned seventeen she would also come into her inheritance and would be able to control her elemental powers as well as shrink and grow as she pleased.

''You are more then welcome to sweetheart, you know we will never deny you'' Dorea said sweetly as she stood up and dusted off her dress. ''I will appreciate it if we all dressed for the occasion and showed them what it means to be a Pureblood'' She sniffed as she strutted out of the room, Charlus laughed as he followed after her and ruffled his grandchildren's hair.

''I will make sure Father knows of this Harry, don't worry, they won't stand a chance'' Sirius said as he stood up as well and kissed each of his partners goodbye before pulling Regulus away from James and disappearing out of the room. James pouted visibly, and Harry couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of his chest at the ridiculous expression on his brother's face. Severus and Remus both sighed as they also stood up.

''I will also make sure that Abraxas knows about this Harry, what they are doing is wrong'' Severus said as he stroked a long finger down baby soft cheeks. The happy sparkle in those emerald eyes warmed his heart. Remus smiled as well and nuzzled Harry's ear. ''He can help you, you know he did a lot for me as well''

Everyone in the room winced as they thought of what Severus had gone through as a child. His mother had fallen in love with an abusive muggle and had him out of wedlock; he had become a pariah in the Wizarding society. His father had of course hated the very thought of his children being anything other then normal and had tried to beat the magic out of his eldest son. Their youngest son, Alexander Corvus, had also been placed in another Pureblood house after he had been found near death by some children in Hogwarts. Severus hadn't been so lucky and had to endure two more years in the abusive household before pleading with his brother in all but blood to help him.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy had gone to his father who had immediately placed Severus under asylum in his house. Abraxas Ares Malfoy may have been a largely feared man, but he cared deeply for the safety of children. He and his beautiful wife had struggled for years to carry a child to term before and after their only son. Belladonna had suffered and was still distraught over not giving her husband a second child.

He had eagerly taken in the young Prince heir and had insured he would never see his Father or Mother again, and it was a good thing when they had heard what the man had planned. He had somehow convinced his eager to please wife that making sure Severus was slaughtered they would gain her parents titles and they could live happily elsewhere with all their riches and no children. Eileen had eagerly agreed and they had planned their son's murder in detail, to the point where they had given themselves away. Abraxas had nailed them in Azkaban, making sure that everyone knew of their plans. They were some of the most hated prisoners in the system, as Wizarding children were precious.

''I'm sure he will be there anyway Sev, he despises Dumbledore'' Remus said as he shrugged and started to pull his partner away. He huffed when he saw the older teen was unwilling to leave the youngest Potter alone, but a soft smile was all he needed and he followed his lover out of the room.

Harry sighed deeply and snuggled Bast closer to his face, giggling when the cub's rough tongue scratched over his face.

''Do you think he will care?'' He asked softly as he stared into those feline yellow eyes. He received a soft meow in return and she batted her paw at him and wanted to play. He laughed and placed her on the ground, conjuring a ball of yarn and playing with her. She eagerly attacked the yarn as he summoned a piece of parchment and quill.

It seemed he had a letter to send.

xXx

He sighed deeply as he sat between his brother and grandmother. Unfortunately Dorea could not attend as she was not the head of a female entitled House or even a Proxy. He only groaned when he heard Frank's overbearing mother screeching nearby. She was of course one of his least favourite people, and she often sneered at him as if she knew.

''Pa make her shut up or something, she just doesn't keep quiet'' James whispered next to him, causing him to giggle. ''Oh my Circe'' He bemoaned as she started to talk about her _precious _Franklin getting betrothed to a 'slimy little Slytherin'.

''Miss Longbottom, if you would be so kind as to shut your mouth, maybe we could think'' An imposing figure from close to them said. Harry sniggered again when he saw it was indeed Lord Orion Conor Black sitting next to his in law Romanov Rasputin Lestrange. Both men were openly sneering at her as she only sniffed and turned back to Lord Bones. He himself looked bored and was openly yawning, but she didn't seem to care or notice.

''Impossible woman'' Charlus grumbled as he saw the last of the people entered the Hall. Harry seemed to visibly deflate and he sighed when he realised that he couldn't see his old friend. Dumbledore seemed smug as he sat imperiously on the Chief Warlock seat, he waved to close the doors but everyone gasped when a large snake appeared and stood on the tip of her tail. She hissed menacingly as the door started to close, but it was blasted open with a mighty gust of wind.

Harry was standing by now and was eagerly waiting to see who would walk through the doors. He could see his father hiss something to Dumbledore from his seat. Harry let out a happy gasp when he saw his betrothed walk through the door. He was as tall and imposing as he remembered, but when those crimson eyes searched the room they softened as they settled on him and a small smile danced over the full lips. Highlighting his aristocrat features. He sneered at Dumbledore when the snake started to slither towards him and she proceeded to wrap herself around his neck. He smirked and walked towards the Potter's, he greeted Harry with a kiss to the cheek and then caressing his cheek as well. Marvelling when those unique emerald eyes closed in bliss.

''We were almost convinced you weren't coming old friend'' Charlus said as he moved up for the man to come sit next to his youngest. Harry nodded eagerly as he slipped his small hand into the larger, thinner hand. He received a blinding smile and couldn't stop the smile that stretched over his lips this time.

''I was delayed by some _supporters _on my way here'' He said as he glared at Dumbledore. The man seemed to be positively seething as he stared at the small group. ''I do wonder when we are going to start'' He stated loudly as the rest of the group continued to grumble and stare at Chief Warlock.

''I hereby call this session to order'' Albus Dumbledore called as he slammed down a slate hammer heavily onto the gavel before him. He threw one last glare at the Potter's companion before rising to speak. ''It has come to my attention that a current Lord's rights for his children's lives has been plucked away from him'' All those around him began to whisper furiously. They had known there was unrest in the Potter household for some time, but for Charlus to actually take Heindrich's rights away was something they couldn't even fathom. ''Lord Charlus Ignotus Potter has drawn up a betrothal contract for his youngest grandson Hadrian Charlus Potter and did not see fit to inform his son Heindrich Marcus Potter with whom it was with'' More whispers from the Light followed and they started to throw glares towards the older Potter Lord.

''My father has drawn up this contract without our knowledge and when we tried to cancel this on-going courtship we were informed that our son had accepted it. We of course immediately thought he had been brainwashed, but my father had vehemently denied these claims. Stating that he was disgusted that we did not see he only had Hadrian's best interests at heart seeing as we had recently allied ourselves to the Light while our family had been known to Dark Neutrals for centuries'' Heindrich began as he stood up. Everyone around them began to look at the imposing Potter Lord, staring at the handsome and entrancing man. ''I cannot help but feel that my son is being brainwashed to defy us because my Father is unhappy with my choices''

Lord Black and Lestrange snorted from close to them, while Lord Malfoy was sniggering behind his hand. They of course knew the truth, but they couldn't reveal it. Even Light Lord Bones looked scandalised at what he was hearing from both Dumbledore and Heindrich.

''With whom is your youngest now betrothed Lord Potter'' Miss Longbottom asked passionately as she stared at the dashing young Lord. Harry gagged as he thought of the older Madam making moon eyes at his father.

Heindrich sighed audibly before throwing a filthy glare at his Father, sons and their companion. Dumbledore's face had gone grave and he looked ill just thinking of who the young Potter will bond with one day.

''My son's betrothed is Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin himself''

The room was deadly quiet, before pure chaos ensued.

xXx

**Thank you for reading this latest idea that has been swimming around in my head! Please keep a look out for my profile as I am going to be removing 3 of my stories sometime soon. My reasons for why will be up there as soon as possible. I apologise to those who like those stories. Enjoy the rest of your day everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Khronos, the god of Time, has made a decision to change the course of the Wizarding World. Harry Potter, the champion of the Light has been betrayed for the last time, this is his time to change his life for the better. It's his time to take charge. HP/LV, JP/RB, SS/SB/RL.**

**Hello again everyone and I apologise profusely that it has been so long, but when I had this idea of this story I never knew it would become so popular! It makes me so happy when people actually like what this mad brain cooks up! I love you guys, I really do!**

**Now I remember that with one of my other stories that I received a bit of advice that maybe I repeat full names too much, but that's just what I prefer. I choose names that mean something, so to say it so many times is how I prefer, choose and enjoy to write. So it isn't something that I will ever change, please understand this. **

**I will be working on my other stories as soon as I am done with this, so expect more updates soon. Yay!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Mpreg, mentions of sexy times, and not so sexy times. Also mentions of molestation, so there might be triggers. Sorry. **

**Everything but the OC's and Plot belong to the beautiful and amazing Queen of Twitter J.K Rowling. **

**A Trinis In Vicus**

**Chapter 2**

**Dark and Light Collide**

xXx

Harry sighed deeply as he hid his face in Tom's side. The insistent hissing hadn't stopped and it was very irritating and was starting to give him a headache. He gasped and blinked when the sounds suddenly disappeared and the only thing he could hear was Tom's heart beat and his brother's disgusted shouts. He smiled softly and leaned forward, kissing the man's cheek again.

''I think you should step away from the young Lord Potter'' Dumbledore said smugly as the Hall hushed and looked at the two. Harry growled and glared at the man as his Grandfather stood up to face his sperm donor, but he grabbed his hand and pulled him down again.

''It's fine grandpa, I'll be able to speak for myself'' He said as he dusted his robes down and stood up. Gasping as he was pulled down by Tom and a soft kiss was placed on his lips. His smile was positively radiant and the light blush that stole over his courter's face only made him puff out his chest with pride. He turned to face the room and sneered when he saw the disgust written on some of their faces. ''The fact that my father can still decide who I may or may not be courted by is bothersome, since he hasn't been part of my life when I moved out their house two years ago when I turned thirteen''

''He says that you have been staying with him through the winter Yule period, is that not true?'' Lord Gareth Maxentius Bones asked as he stared at the files that flashed before them.

''We don't even spend these moments together Lord Bones, we choose to stay with Grandfather Potter and Grandmother Black as with them eligible ladies aren't presented to us at every moment of the day'' He huffed as his father opened his mouth to protest, he just snarled and the man stepped away. ''Do you forget the year before my thirteenth Lord Potter? James had just presented Heir Lord Regulus Black with a courting contract and had spent the Yule with the Black's. I had been forced to spend those lonely days with you. You had presented me with five girls in that one day. Each of them more desperate and scantily dressed then the first, I remember them quite clearly. Anita was beautiful, but she kept mentioning how large our house was and how she couldn't wait to redecorate it. Kaylie was alright I guess, but she was far too inappropriate and constantly tried to touch me, the fact that she was already seventeen to my twelve was troubling''

''She was a nice girl Hadrian and she would have been a wonderful Lady of the manor'' Heinrich thundered as he grew impatient with his son's tirade. He flinched back as he saw the flash of disgust in his son's eyes and almost knew what his son was going to mention next.

''Oh I know father, that's why she spent the night in yours and mother's bedroom. I could hear what a beautiful Lady she would have made by the vulgar words spilling out of her mouth. Words that you and mother encouraged her to say'' There was a collective gasp from the crowd and some of the Darker supporters looked disgusted with the Lord's behavior and the thought of the affair. While triads were not out of the norm in their society, they were often monitored closely to see if both partners were treated fairly. Such was the case with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, even more so that they were in Hogwarts and that all three of them were in opposing separate houses.

''How dare you spread such lies!'' Lady Longbottom screeched as she surged forward in her seat and slammed her fist on the table. ''It is not appropriate that you are making up these tales just to slander your father young Heir Lord Potter'' She demanded as she looked towards his father for the Lord's approval. He was only looking at Tom who seemed to be soaking up the confidence that Harry was now exhibiting. He looked to James and Charlus and smiled when he saw their equally shocked faces.

''Lady Longbottom may I please ask you to stay out of this argument as you have no say in our family situation. Why this case is even here only Headmaster Dumbledore will know'' He glared at the older man who was smiling but his eyes were a slate grey with anger. ''Georgia was next and I must say that I enjoyed her company the most, but she seemed too timid and not that interested in being there. She was happy to leave after that and I still correspond with her, but she is happily betrothed to someone else right now'' His father opened his mouth and he just sighed and allowed it. Otherwise he would just end up interrupting him.

''If you are still in fact speaking to them then why have you not come to me regarding a courtship contract? There were definite sparks between you too'' He said as he smirked and turned towards Dumbledore. Both men thinking about how to corner Miss Georgia Monroe and force her into a betrothal contract with Hadrian.

''Because she is now in a courtship with a woman father'' Harry bit through clenched teeth. ''And I am not interested in woman! As you know since you walked in on the last girl, Nessa, trying to shove her hands down a twelve-year old's pants!'' He roared, causing the whole courtroom to go into an uproar. Harry was immediately pulled into a furious Tom's arms. While James looked scandalized and moved in front of his baby brother. Hoping to shield him from all of the whispers growing around them.

''You dare contest his betrothal! That I am an unfit guardian but you allowed him to hear your conquests! You allowed him to be molested!'' Charlus roared as he was held back by both Orion and Romanov. The rest of the Dark Lords were seething as they stared at the pale faced Potter Lord. ''You have no right to my son's! I don't even recognize you as my own son anymore! I am taking Hadrian and James home, and you will stop dragging us here. If you ever do I will take you up on these charges that Hadrian has laid against you. I am very close to disowning you Heinrich, think wisely before you make the next move for your Puppet Master''

Hadrian was scooped into strong arms and he was carried out of the halls, he just hid his head in shame. Tom only ran his fingers down his back and pulled him closer, allowing James to kiss his scruffy his hair and to hold his hand as they walk out.

''I think it's time that you explain why you are really here'' Lord Bones thundered as those of the Light went to defend the younger Lord, and those who firmly Neutral and Dark were interested to see how Dumbledore crawled out of his recent attempt to get the Potter's and Black's firmly one his side.

xXx

''Harry, baby, why didn't you say any of this earlier?'' Dorea asked as she carded her fingers through the shaggy hair of her youngest grandchild. Saddened that he didn't trust them with the abuse he had nearly suffered. ''We wouldn't have said or done anything''

''It's fine grandma. Georgia had come in to save me, and I had told Severus about it, he helped me through the time'' He said proudly as he looked at everyone in the room. ''I know you are all worried about me, but I promise everything is fine. Nessa is now in Muggle prison for what they call solicitation. I think that means she was a prostitute, and Georgia as made sure that I never remember that night as a truly bad experience. She reminds me that we met and that our friendship is strong, and that it only made me closer to you, James and Severus. As well as showing me what Heinrich's true motives were for that night''

The room was quiet as they listened to the raven haired teen's words. The couldn't understand how he didn't tell them, but seeing as he hadn't handled the situation with close friends they couldn't begrudge him, but they would still keep an eye on him.

''Mum, can I please invite Regulus, Severus, Remus and Sirius over? I'm sure they have heard about this now and are probably more than worried about him'' James pleaded as he stood ready by the floo. Ready to throw the emerald ash into the fireplace and allow his friends and beloved to come through. He could feel Regulus' worry through their bond and was cringing every time the stab of worry pierced his skull. His grandmother looked at him and frowned openly, knowing what his headache meant. She nodded at him and when the flash of green entered the floo Regulus was half way through. He made sure his beloved didn't fall and grabbed him as he tripped on the grate of the fireplace. Sirius wasn't far behind and nearly collapsed as well, causing Severus and Remus to nearly trip over him as they tried to get through as well. They all stood up and dusted themselves off and grumbled as they shuffled towards a laughing Hardrian. They each fussed over him and James smiled as he walked towards the group laughing as Sirius rubbed his sore stomach. He turned around again when he heard another three people step through the floo.

''I heard some troubling news little Hadrian'' Lucius Abraxas Malfoy said as he stood there in all his glory and tapped his foot repeatedly on the gravel floor. ''And I would like you to explain it to me so that Mama and Papa can destroy him socially and then politically'' He demanded as he stepped forward. He had all the charisma his Father was known for, but he also had the beauty that his mother held with pride. The men who followed after him were also well known within the Hogwarts walls.

Gideon and Fabian Prewett were the terrors of Hogwarts, renowned pranksters that every sensible looked up to. They were the Marauders Hero's, their pranks left everyone in awe and even the Professors had to admit that they were talented enough to be the top Auror's in the Department of Law Enforcement at the moment and were considered to be on the short list for the International Wizards Confederation, and not the esteemed Headmaster. The two stood behind Lucius, and to everyone it was starting to become obvious why. Even with the large outer robes the obvious swell to Lucius' stomach couldn't be missed. At six months pregnant with Fabian's child he wasn't showing as much due to his religious swimming and fencing training, but the swell was starting to become more obvious the closer he came to his due date.

''What are you doing here?'' James asked as he greeted the older men and offered a comfy couch in return for the Malfoy Heir. ''Not that you aren't welcome of course'' He said as he looked towards a scowling Regulus, Severus and Hadrian. He pouted and went to sit next to his mother and brother, smiling when Regulus sighed heavily and perched himself on his beloveds lap and greeted him with a thorough kiss.

''I always come when little Hadrian, Severus or Alexander are in trouble'' Lucius said with a sniff as he looked at Fabian and then at the chair he had been shown to, the older man chuckled and made himself comfortable in the seat before pulling his betrothed onto his lap and making sure that he was comfortable. Hadrian beamed and looked towards his grandmother who was smiling softly down at him. She sighed and stood up, dusting down her dress and smirking when everyone perked up.

''So I believe some treats are in order, correct?'' She asked as she walked towards the kitchen, everyone announcing their orders as she left. ''Anything that you aren't allowed Lucius dear''

''No coffee for him Dorea'' Fabian announced, causing his lover to pout and glare back at him. ''But if you have some of the chocolate cookies I'm sure he would love those'' He said as he wrapped his arms around his beloved's waist and pulled him closer.

There were footstep down the hall and Hadrian stood up before the person could enter the room. Everyone talked amongst themselves, but their eyes were all watching the door suspiciously. It was only when the new guest entered the room that everyone reacted. Lucius immediately shot up and tried to bow, while Regulus was already one his knees. The others stood confused as they stared at the man.

When Dumbledore had been explaining the supposed new chosen Dark Lord they had expected a soulless creature who wasn't capable of love and who resembled a snake humanoid. Instead Fabian and Gideon were staring at a man that could only be described as breathtaking. He was pale, but his skin still seemed to shine with his dark aura. His raven locks hung freely around his face and made his turquoise eyes seem almost ethereal. His hands were long, but thin, stained from all the Potion experiments he had done to achieve immortality. He was also tall, but his body was muscled and it was obvious he took good care of himself. It was the smile that got them though, he was smiling softly down at Hadrian who talking a mile a minute, who had Bast perched on his shoulder and a small package in his arms with the famous Honeyduke's Logo on. They could only guess that the older man had disappeared quickly to buy some chocolate for his little lover.

''Chocolate makes everything better, doesn't it Remus?' Hadrian asked happily as he turned to the Werewolf. The older teen laughed as Severus huffed and Sirius rolled his eyes. ''What? It's true!'' Hadrian said with a pout as he went to sit down.

''Lucius don't you dare try and bow, sit back down before you hurt yourself'' Tom Marvolo Riddle commanded as he went to sit down next to Harry and kissed the teens cheek. ''If I ever see you bowing again while pregnant I will let your lover handle your punishment''

''Thank you'' Fabian said as he pulled Lucius down again and kissed him passionately. They were ignored as they remained in their bubble.

''Do you want me to go arrest this little tart?'' Gideon asked as she looked at Harry, the small teen only smiled and shook his head. ''I will do it Harry, your happiness mean the world to a lot of people'' He said as he smiled, he only laughed as Harry blushed and tried to answer him, but he couldn't form the words. Everyone laughed softly as Dorea entered the room again with a lot of floating trays and they placed themselves on the coffee table. She smiled at Tom and an extra cup appeared with the rest.

''Father told me that they did go and check if she is indeed in Muggle prison, she only has a few more weeks left of her sentence and the she will be out again. They also say that she was pregnant some time ago and that her baby had been taken away due to the fact that she had been using drugs and drinking throughout the pregnancy'' Sirius said as he sandwiched himself between his two lovers and took their hands in his. He only smiled when both of them interlaced their fingers and kissed his cheek. ''Claims of sexual harassment have followed her for years though, and they are just looking for witnesses to come forward''

''I am not going to bring up a nearly four-year-old case, I am fine now. And if they can't find any witnesses then they aren't doing their job properly. She likes to brag, she did that a lot that night. Father and Mother just brushed it off, but I'm sure they will be able to tell you more. I had been dead tired at that stage and had barely paid attention to the drivel coming from her mouth'' Hadrian said as he waved his hand and only looked at Tom. ''I refuse to be a victim, I have handled this and I won't let it define me as a person''

The entire group stared at the teen and sighed when they saw the stubborn streak that flowed through the Potter genes, and only grew tenfold when Black was added to the list. They sighed as they knew they couldn't even try to argue their point with the little firecracker in front of them, so they decided to leave it for now.

''Oh mum, you made some chocolate cookies! Do you want some Lucius? They are the best!'' James asked as he tried to defuse the tension that had built up. And as everyone made their tea and placed cookies in their plates and moved to sit again, they couldn't help but look back at the young Harry. He was chewing on some chocolate, a soft smile on his face as Tom carded his fingers through his hair and moved down to place a kiss on his forehead. When both their eyes closed in bliss and their magic danced across their skin to prove their compatibility, no one could look anymore. It was obvious that the two would be immensely happy together. And if anyone destroyed that happiness…

Well there would be hell to pay.

xXx

Heinrich sat near the fire, grumbling lowly to himself as he drank from his stash of Fire Whiskey. His wife was in her room, entertaining one of her many guest he had allowed over the years. If he closed his eyes and thought, he could hear the small pitter patter of little feet over the Halls. He missed his sons and could hardly remember why he was in Dumbledore's pocket; he hadn't liked the man when he was in Hogwarts. Especially when he remembered that he had caught him with a young student and that same student had gone missing from their school year the following week.

He growled as he threw his glass across the room and watched as it blasted into smithereens. He jabbed his wand over the mess and snarled as it showed the misty white of Liquid Imperious. He ran his hand through his hair and paced as he heard his wife's lustful moans from down the Hall, it also explained why he couldn't even remember his wedding day. He hadn't been in love with his wife, he had been in love with someone else at the time and had scheduled an appointment with his Father to change his betrothal as the Greengrass' sisters had started leaning towards the Light, except Cassandra. She was Neutral all the way, and in her own little world with her betrothed Xenophillius Lovegood.

He grabbed his travel coat and walked towards his table, he tapped one of the drawers and pulled out the contents. Running his finger down the pale cheek on the photo that was on top of the files. He put everything in the bag that was leaning against the table and smiled when Rosalyn entered the room. He cringed on the inside when he noticed that she hadn't even bothered to clean up the evidence of her multiple affairs.

''Where are you going Heinrich, we can't be seen after that disgusting affair that happened in the Wizenmagot today'' She said as she moved towards him, brushing her blonde hair over her shoulder and staring at him with disgusted hazel eyes.

''I'm just going to go talk to Dumbledore my sweet, see what he thinks we can remedy about this situation'' He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled at her.

''Why take all those files, I'm sure it won't be needed'' She said as she watched him walk away. ''When should I expect you back?'' She shouted after him as she started to think of which lover she would call on to satisfy her and her urges. She glanced over the room and scoffed when she saw the broken glass and the alcohol that once in it. She called on a house elf and pulled her earing off, enlarging it to a small sized orb from it. A face flashed before it and she smirked as the Headmaster leered at her state of undress. ''He just left to see you Albus, he seems very irritated with this whole situation so we might be able to try and do something to further destroy these damn Potters'' Her tinkling laughter made the old man smirk and he started to tell her of his plans for the Dark family.

Never even noticing when Heinrich slipped away from the Hall, having heard every word they had said amongst each other.

xXx

Charlus seemed shocked when he opened the door and his son stood there. Tears streaming down his cheeks and his attitude screaming that he had given up. He collapsed into his Father's open arms and sobbed for the first time in years. He was picked up and taken to the living room, where he heard happy laughter and loud voices. He flinched away from the noise but he knew his Father couldn't carry him just anywhere.

''Pa what is he doing here?'' James asked as he stood up and walked towards the man that had Fathered him and he barely recognized the proud man. ''What's wrong with him?''

''Dorea please call Andromeda and make her call Abraxas… He needs to know'' He said as he placed his son on the couch and ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair. He hardly recognized his little boy and was shocked that he had come here of all places, but when he looked into his eyes and saw the glazed look he swore and turned to Dorea. ''He's been drugged my sweet, he's probably been drugged since he skipped that appointment years ago…. You know the one where he asked to change his betrothal? And then suddenly he wanted to wed Rosalyn immediately''

''You rang Aunt?'' A beautiful woman asked as she stepped from out of the floo. Her wild chocolate curls pulled back and she was wearing her Light Blue Healers uniform. ''What is James here, I thought he hurt little Hadrian?'' She hissed as she looked at the older man, the rest of the room chocked on their laughter as Harry blushed violently at the fury she was showing.

''Please help him Andromeda, he seems to have been drugged, and has been for some time'' He looked at the Black and she only sighed and moved towards the older man, waving her wand and casting diagnostic spells over him. She flinched when a paper popped up next to her and everything that was wrong with the Potter Lord or was still in his system began to appear.

''What is all of that?'' Harry asked aghast as he stood up from next to Tom and moved to his Father. He knew he was supposed to be mad at those man, that he should be furious that his Father never gave a damn about him or his brother, but if there was some explanation, some reason as to why he did the things he did…. He would grab them with both hands and accept them, because that meant that his Father didn't hate him and he didn't hate James. His brother was standing right behind him, worried about his Father's well-being as well.

''It seems your Father has been placed under a multitude of Imperious curses and Liquid Imperious potions since the start of his second term in Hogwarts. He has also been placed under the Cruciatus a few times and it was held for over five minutes. So don't be too surprised if he has memory lapses'' She said as the spells stopped and the parchment floated to her hand. She looked through it and sighed as she pinched her nose and turned to Charlus. He snatched the parchment away from her and snarled as he went through the list, when Dorea tried to take it he banished it.

''It's best you don't look at it my sweet, the thoughts will haunt you. Trust me'' He said as he kissed her forehead and smiled down at her. There was a sadness tinged in the smile and she sighed as she kissed him and looked at the children. They weren't paying attention to them anymore as someone else stepped through the floo.

Heinrich tried to sit up but Charlus stopped him and pushed him back down. The stern gaze he received made him look in the other direction and he sighed, but he couldn't help but steal a look from the beautiful man that was before him.

Apollo Casimir Malfoy stood in his full glory, the recluse brother of Abraxas had disappeared after his last year in Hogwarts two years after Heinrich. Never courted and never betrothed he chose to stay out of European politics, there had been many rumors about why he chose to stay away from the country, and many of them had to do with how he had been jilted by a married lover. No one knew how close to truth they truly were.

''Apollo'' Heinrich whispered as he started to cry again. His Father held him back as he started to thrash to get out of his heat. The youngest Malfoy stepped forward and then broke into a jog. Charlus moved out of the way as the two embraced and gestured for everyone to follow him.

They sat inside the sunroom, lighted of course, as it was dark outside and it had started to rain and waited for a while to hear from Heinrich and Apollo.

''I didn't know that Uncle and Lord Potter were ever a couple'' Lucius said as he rubbed the swell of his stomach, Fabian smiled and joined him. Gideon scoffed and looked at the time, shocked when he realized how late it had gotten.

''I apologize Lord Potter, but may I allow my bonded and child to come through? They are probably worried sick about what is going on'' Gideon pleaded as he stood up from where he was sitting. When he received a nod he moved towards the second floo system and threw some of the emerald powder into the fireplace. His head disappeared down the system and the others started to talk amongst themselves again, they didn't even stop when the soft cry of a baby entered the room.

''Little Harry how are you?'' Arthur Regan Weasly-Prewett asked as he stepped through the floo and walked towards the smaller teen. He only smiled and snuggled close to Tom, who hadn't left his side since. The older man looked at Harry and then to Charlus and the Potter Lord nodded. Everyone smiled as Tom took the smaller teens hand in his and led him out of the room, James made to follow but Regulus pulled him down and gave him a scorching kiss. He smiled as the teen rested his head on his shoulder his body shook with silent sobs. Severus, Sirius and Remus sat together and stared at their friend, knowing that he needed the comfort but none of them knew how to give it to him. They all looked to the door when it was opened and Charlus stood up as he saw that it was Heinrich and Apollo that had entered the room. He moved to his son and smiled when his wife conjured another couch for them to sit on, he guided them to the comfortable look chair and allowed them to sit.

''I know you are waiting for an explanation, I can only give the bits and pieces of what I remember. The main fact we need to know is that we need to protect Hadrian. He is Dumbledore's main target to get to the Dark Lord''

''Don't worry dad, we'll make sure that never happens'' James said with a fire in his eyes. The rest could only nod, nobody could ever touch Harry.

They would make sure of that.

xXx

**Well that is this chapter for now! I will be working on updating the rest of my stories the next few weeks as well. Thank you for EVERYONE that has Fav'd, Followed and Reviewed this story! It means the world to me that it became so popular!**

**Enjoy your day further guys, and thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Khronos, the god of Time, has made a decision to change the course of the Wizarding World. Harry Potter, the champion of the Light has been betrayed for the last time, this is his time to change his life for the better. It's his time to take charge. HP/LV, JP/RB, SS/SB/RL.**

**So here is Chapter 3! Another big yay! So as you have seen I have been updating a bit due to a small job I got, it's been great! This story has shocked me, I never imagined it would get this big, nor be this easy to type. All the other stories took about a day and a half, this was just half a day. Which is amazing, this chapter really flowed! **

**But once again there will be a bit of controversy, backwards views will be in here. I don't believe in things like bastard babies, waiting until marriage to have sex, but this was in the late seventies so the world was just changing here. The flower power movement and all that, I wouldn't know I was only born in 90's. So Dorea will sound like your nagging grandma, always disappointed in how the world has changed. So, ONWARDS to chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Infidelity, backwards views, male sexiness, mentions of child abuse. Mind control and Mpreg. I think that's it, if I missed anything please let me know.**

**Everything but the OC's and Plot belong to J.K Rowling**

**Chapter 2**

**The Tales Of A Madman**

The men sat and spoke quietly with one another, their hands constantly seeking the other out. Their feet tangled together. The younger men watched with fascination as the man they had known their whole lives, unravelled before them. He was no longer the stern, uncaring man that would punish and demean them for no reason. His head would constantly swivel in their direction, seeking his sons and making sure that no harm had come to them in those few minutes. It was something completely alien to both of them, and they wondered how much the Potions that he had been fed had changed the man they called their Father.

''Are you sure that I can't offer you a seat Arthur?'' He heard his brother ask as he made to get up, but he stopped when he received a stern glare from the man, he had already tried to make Lucius sit in one of his seats, and he had received another glare from Fabian for his efforts. He was starting to feel restless and everyone had noticed. Regulus had gone home to pack himself a night bag so that he could spend the night with his betrothed, Sirius had done the same but his lovers had followed suit. Now they were sitting with Lucius, Fabian, Gideon and Arthur. James wanted to ask them all a question, but was too scared his Father would hear and that the portraits would tell his grandfather. His grandmother had already sent disapproving looks towards him, so he believed she had an idea of what he and Regulus had been doing.

''H-How did your parents feel when they found out that the courting process had proceeded past what the stages are?'' James asked shyly, Hadrian started to giggle uncontrollably when their Father's head snapped in their direction and his eyes narrowed. James groaned and closed his eyes with his hands, too humiliated to see everyone's reactions.

''Truly Heinrich, you are going to judge them?'' Apollo asked with a roll of his eyes, he smiled at the boys and blinked when he got a blinding smile from Hadrian in return. ''The courtship process is a valid one, as it proves compatibility and love before you decide to bond, but there are times when a bond is so strong they cannot wait'' He said kindly as he stared at the flustered James, he was blushing madly but his eyes were understanding. ''Heinrich and I were technically not in a courtship but we had consummated our relationship on multiple occasions. I'm sure little Lucius and Fabian will angry'' He sent a sly wink at his nephew who blushed darkly and refused to look at him. ''It is a bit outdated, as it was for our parents, and it needs some changing. They must realize that with each year things that weren't correct in the olden days are being accepted now. Our parents would consider in taboo to hop into bed before your bonding night, but it is the norm these days. Times are changing''

''That may be Apollo, but you are still disrespecting a very ancient practice'' Dorea said as she stepped into the room. Everyone turned to stare at her as if she were insane. ''It might be a bit outdated for you, but for some children who do not understand this process it could be vital to understand. If you sleep with your courtier before either of you are ready for that bond there could be dire consequences. There have been cases where girls had intended to do this, and then claim rape. They would then secure a decent sum of money as people are more prone to believe the woman then they do the man. What if your betrothed becomes pregnant'' Here she sent a sideways stare to Lucius, who only rolled his eyes and snuggled closer to Fabian. The man was glaring at the audacity of the woman. ''Your child will be labelled a bastard, even if you do bond later. Have you thought of the shame that could bring to your family?'' She asked as she stared at her two grandsons, Hadrian was blinking wide-eyed and slack jaw, while James seemed furious at what she was saying.

''Grandmother I love you, but if Regulus were to tell me that he was pregnant I would be overjoyed, why would I even consider for a second that it would bring my family shame?'' She was about to open her mouth, but he stopped her. ''We love one another, we wanted to prove that love in the most beautiful way possible. We were both virgins, we did the test before hand to insure that we were pure for the courtship, we have only been with one another. If a person is being courted by another and then sleeps with another man and gets pregnant then I would think of the shame. But why would you and grandpa think of shame for a second when your great grandchild will be born out of love? I would rather have a mistake early in my life with the man I love, then be in a loveless marriage and having children then''

Dorea did not seem pleased with his answer, but the pride in her eyes let him know that he was proud of him for standing up to her. Hadrian was still staring at everyone in the room wide-eyed. He had known that Regulus had fooled around with his brother, he had caught them in a few compromising positions but he never would have guessed that they had gone all the way. He blushed deeply as he thought of Tom, he was an attractive man, but he couldn't imagine sleeping with him.

''It is an act of love, people who are in love do it often. I was only ever with Fabian, and our beautiful son would be born out of love. Like I was, and not how Uncle Apollo and Father were born'' He looked at his Uncle who sighed and rubbed his eyes, Heinrich looked at his son's in horror and he wanted them to change the subject, but he could see the dawning horror on Hadrian's face. ''And we will be wed just before he will be born. He will not be a bastard, and even if he was I would dare anyone to say that to our faces'' He smiled at his betrothed who pulled him into a chaste kiss.

''Little William was a mistake as well, but he was a welcomed mistake'' Arthur said as he smiled at Gideon, his husband smiled brightly and walked towards them. ''We were already married, so it was fine and even though we have two more teens in the house they love little William'' He forget to add that his sister-in-law was actively trying to bed him and break him up with his husband by claiming they had an affair.

''It is still better to plan'' Tom said as he walked into the room with Charlus, he walked to Hadrian and set next to him. He took the smaller hand into his and then carded his hand through his raven hair. ''Mistakes are a wonderful blessing, but how do you explain that to them. How do explain the hasty bonding before they were born, and in the world we live in there will be plenty of people trying to convince them that they are all inadequate'' He smiled down at Hadrian, who smiled softly at him, appeasing some of his fears. ''Each of our children will be born after our bonding, don't worry. Nothing will happen until you are ready my love'' He whispered as he caressed his cheek.

''Thank you'' Hadrian whispered as he moved forward and kissed the man chastely. He snuggled closer to the older man and waited for his Father. He sighed and stood up, moving to the chase that was closer to his sons and Charlus. Apollo followed after him, and held his hand when he could sense the unease from his beloved. Arthur was humming softly to William when he sat down next to Gideon and allowed the man to stare at their boy, Lucius was also rubbing his stomach affectionately. Fabian rested his hand on the small of his back and made sure she was comfortable before he sat up a bite more to pay attention.

''I don't remember much about the specific night. I had made an appointment with Father, as Apollo and I wanted to be together officially'' He smiled at the man, who returned the smile. ''But before I could leave Rosalyn had cornered me and had demanded why I was starting to spend more time with Apollo and less and less on her. She was infuriated and claimed that she loved me, but I knew that she was sleeping around with other students. I think I told her that I wasn't interested in sloppy seconds, and she slapped me'' His Father turned more towards him, sadness in his eyes. ''It's a bit fuzzy after that, but a few weeks later I was in the Headmaster's office and begging him that I could marry Rosalyn earlier. I felt a bit strange and asked him if I could come back to him, he said that he had just the thing for my nerves and gave me a shot of his fire whiskey'' He shrugged when the James and Hadrian glared at him. ''I didn't think my Headmaster would hurt me, I trusted him. Everything became clear to me again and I demanded that Rosalyn and I were to wed that weekend'' He ran a hand through his hair and stared at his hands.

''That was when the Greengrass family came to me and spoke about how you were so desperately in love and that you were to marry immediately. I rejected the offer'' Charlus said as he remembered the last year of his son's school year. ''They kept trying every single week, they wanted to make sure that we knew you and Rosalyn were deeply and madly in love''

''Rosalyn would be on my arm, and I couldn't remember much about what she was saying. Everything was a blur that year, I can barely remember graduating. I know that Apollo disappeared shortly thereafter and that the Malfoy's wrote me off, Rosalyn and I were married shortly after we graduated Hogwarts. The ceremony…. Was an absolute mess, I don't even know why the Greengrass' tried, they were only there to spend the money you paid for her dowry''

''They used it all within the first two months of your marriage, it was disgraceful. They came back begging for more, which we did not give them. That's when Albus Dumbledore wanted to start taxing us with this pathetic new law he had made on the spot. We refused him as well, and that's when we started to see even less and less of you Heinrich''

''I only remember multiple times that I caught her with other men and women and the blur it caused. At one stage she started casting the imperious on me to join her in her conquests, but they were only successful half of the time. That night when you were attacked Hadrian…'' The teen could see the anguish in his Father's eyes and rushed towards him. He sat on his Father's lap and comforted him as he sobbed uncontrollably. ''S-She had laughed. She thought the situation was hilarious, she didn't see you as her sons. She saw you as the produce of an arranged marriage, one she did solely to gather our riches and make sure that Albus Dumbledore used our House seats to vote'' He held his son as tight as he could and pressed his face into his hair, inhaling the scent of his youngest. James was sitting on the edge of his seat, he wanted to do the same, but he was too old. He would settle for a hug when they all stood up. ''The day of your hearing about your courtship Rosalyn had demanded that I end your relationship, that you must be under our control. Apparently the Headmaster has plans for you Hadrian, sick plans that I will only discuss with your grandfather. They will do anything to stop the Dark Lord's increasing popularity and your courtship, they just want everything to be under their control. Why Rosalyn and the Greengrass' are involved with this I don't know, he also has some students that he trusts. A Miss Evans is in charge of them, and they are doing everything to get a hold of powerful bachelors at this moment. To further their campaign and make sure that Dumbledore has more power in the future''

Charlus growled at the thought of these ladies sinking their claws in his son. He had known that James had a crush on Lillian when he had been younger, but it had disappeared as soon as he had met a young Regulus. He had begged Sirius, his best friend, for weeks for a meeting with the Black Lord so that he could ask him for his youngest son. It hadn't taken much convincing and he had drawn up the betrothal contract himself last year, impressing both Lords, and the two were besotted with one another. Everyone could see it, which is why they hadn't even tried to convince the teen that maybe a Black wasn't the best idea, seeing that his grandmother was a Black

''It's okay dad, we have more friends than enemies these days. A lot of people have noticed that the Headmaster isn't as consentrated on the Greater Good as it seems, his most die hard followers deny that, but their children aren't interested in following a madman'' Here he looked at the Prewett brother's and thought of their idiotic little sister. As well as his friend Frank and his mother. ''Albus might think that he has every base covered, but he hasn't really thought of the teens who are no longer interested in him and his tyranny''

Charlus smiled at James with pride, elated that he had help raise such a powerful boy, that he would do great things when he took over the family name. Little Hadrian, with so much compassion that he was willing to forgive a man who had never treated him kindly. His boys would do well this following year.

He could feel it.

xXx

They were all sitting inside a train compartment, having been dropped off by their grandfather and Apollo. The man had wasted no time in trying to fill a hole that their mother had left, he already felt more like their bearer then what she had ever done and they had happily accepted him into their lives. James was sitting and talking quietly with Regulus when they heard a commotion outside, they all looked to the window and saw Franklin Augustus Longbottom having a screaming match with his mother. She was screaming and pointing an accusing finger at the teen her son was defending. Bartimus Caspar Crouch was shaking as he clutched onto his betrothed's shirt, he was hiding behind his back trying to make himself as small as possible.

There had been many rumours that the smaller teen had been abused by his Father's hands. The man believed him to be a bastard, a failure even though his wife had loved him deeply and would never do that to him. Barty would often flinch away from conflict in the Halls and if a Professor would raise their voice at him he would shake and whimper. It didn't stop him from being one of the best students though, he was ranked number one in his year, something that made Regulus grumble on a daily basis and he had shown to be able to grasp things on his first and second try. He was still ridiculed though, but it had become less and less when Frank had started courting him, no one would dare touch him when they knew Frank would be gunning for their blood.

Augusta was screaming at her son, Muggleborn's blinking at her harsh slurs and Pureblood's sneering at her actions. It stopped when Frank shouted one last time and gathered his scared lover into his arms and walked away with him, sending one last scathing glare at his mother. They could only guess that it was about the beautiful citrine betrothal ring on Barty's finger, if it had been any heirloom ring he was sure that Augusta wouldn't have kicked up such a fuss, but seeing as it was the Huffelpuff betrothal ring she must have been livid. No one had been found eligible to wear the ring in over a hundred years, it had even rejected her hand. But it hadn't rejected Alice Clearwater, which made her write up a betrothal for her son, she was shocked when he had come into her office one day and proceeded to burn it in front of her. Frank had started his rebellious streak that year and had gone after the Crouch Heir to grate on her nerves, but he hadn't expected to fall in love with the teen. But it had happened though, he couldn't stay away from the intelligent little Ravenclaw, he was awed by his beauty and his ever present need to satisfy him. They hadn't been too shocked when he had admitted to drawing up a new betrothal contract, or when he had given him a ring to one of the Founders. The Ravenclaw ring was also being worn, by Kosmos Greengrass the black sheep of the family, Regulus himself wore the Gryffindor ring, while Hadrian was going to wear the Slytherin ring when he and Tom were to wed. Which he knew was going to happen.

Frank slammed their comportment door open and huffed when he saw them all, he had been hoping for a few minutes of silence. It seemed he had to put a charm around them for a few minutes. He guided Barty to the bench, but sat down first before pulling him onto his lap. He just held him tightly for a few minutes, letting his friend's soft chatter and his beloveds heart beat calm him down. Hadrian watched the frazzled Gryffindor for a few moments before turning his attention back to Bast. The kitten was playing with his fingers, her attention solely on them and nothing else.

''I can't believe it's our final year!'' Sirius bemoaned from where he was snuggled up between his two lovers. The two men stared at him affectionately, Severus moved the curly hair out of his eyes as Remus kissed his cheek. He smiled blindingly at them and gave them each a kiss. ''Just think about it! We have two terms left, and then we'll be somewhere on a beach naked'' He winked at his lovers who only rolled their eyes at him.

''Of course dog star, we will find the time between your Auror training, my duel Masteries as well as Remus' Mastery in History'' Severus said teasingly making the Black Heir pout and glare at him. ''But we will have a lot of other extra time for ourselves, that is for sure''

The group ignored the three older teens when they started to kiss, too used to them and their inability to keep their hands off one another. Frank had calmed down and was comforting a frightened Barty, he had already had a difficult Summer with his Father. He had been so excited to see Frank he had forgotten his mother was there as well. She had caught them in a passionate embrace, the citrine ring on his finger shining brightly in the station light.

When the door opened again they were confused, while there were others in their group they tended to sit together during the train ride. Lucius had been a part of their group before he had graduated. They groaned when they saw the familiar flash of auburn hair and the curls of her best friend. Lillian Evans and Alice Clearwater had made their appearance early this year it seemed.

''What in god's name are you doing?'' She hissed when she saw Sirius and Severus kissing while Remus watched them hungrily. They broke apart and glared at her. ''There are children walking down this hall, what kind of a rolemodel are you being right now?'' She hissed when they only sighed and snuggled closer together. Alice only had eyes for Frank though, the older teen still comforting Barty.

''Why would they come inside our comportment Lily, that is a highly unlikely situation. Stop being an idiot'' Remus drawled as he lifted Sirius' shirt a bit and drew lazy circles on his hip, causing him to shiver with delight. Severus only chuckled darkly and did the same with his other side.

''It's a good thing you didn't become Headboy then, the disgrace you would have carried with you being in this disgusting relationship'' She growled, but she immediately changed when she saw James. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, fluttered her eyelashes and smiled at him. ''Hello James''

''Hello Lillian, what do you want?'' James asked as he started playing with Regulus' curls. Smiling when he kept swatting his hand away and blushing deeply, he pulled him into a kiss and ignored Lily when she kept clearing her throat.

''I see you are still with the slut'' Everyone in the compartment flinched, but no one as violently as Barty. Frank snarled at Alice and stood up, making sure that the smaller teen was firmly behind him. ''Even after all this time you still won't see what he is''

''What he is, Alice, is a beautiful and intelligent man. Who has far better dreams then becoming a Lady of the Mansion. He has proven himself to be a better person than half of you that ridicule him, he is also far more powerful then you will ever be. He will carry strong, powerful Heirs'' Barty smiled up at him and stood up as well, he still placed himself behind him but he was far more confident. ''What will you give me?'' He asked her sarcastically, he could feel his beloved behind him and was happy he was feeling better.

''For one we will have natural children!'' She hissed as she stepped forward out from the Hall. ''I will also give you powerful Heirs, I may only be a Lady of the Mansion but I will make sure that it is always perfect for you and for our life together. Your little rebellious faze is getting old Franky dear, it's time you settled with a real woman'' Lily was nodding along with her every word, but she only had eyes for James, who was staring at the Gryffindor girls in disgust.

''Natural children? What makes them any different then what Barty will bare me? Other than they will be born out of duty and not love. I know you are a bad lay Alice, many of the students have complained about your need to lay back and think of England'' She blushed deeply at this, she had hoped her exploits wouldn't be revealed, but it seemed she couldn't trust teenage boys. ''I haven't slept with my Barty yet…'' Everyone was shocked at this, they had thought that the two had been physical with one another for a while now. ''But just the thought of being with him, of being with the man I love is enough to get my blood boiling'' Barty blushed and pressed his face into his back, they had been honest with each other about what they wanted to try when they did sleep together, and Frank had mauled him like a beast when he had revealed his urge to be tied up and dominated. ''You have nothing to offer me Alice, you aren't even in the top twenty in your classes, you have no dreams nor ambitions. You have nothing. Barty is in the top of every class because he is a genius, no matter what slurs are thrown at him he prevails. He wishes to get his Masters in Potions, Charms, Transfigurations and Herbology. That is four Masters Alice, after that he wishes to teach Charms at Hogwarts, where Professor Flitwick already has an apprenticeship waiting for him. He is fifteen, and we already have everything planned for our bonding ceremony anyway. I know he is perfect for me, while you don't even come close'' He waved his hands in a shooing motion towards her and she looked flabbergasted, she had thought he would just give. That he would choose to be with a woman of proper breeding, unlike the bastard behind the man she had chosen as her husband.

''Please leave, Barty is still feeling unwell and we have much to discuss'' Hadrian said as he stood up and took her elbow, but she slapped it away and growled at him.

''I will not leave until he is rid of that little slut and has chosen me as his bride!'' She shrieked as she pushed Hadrian out of the way, he would have landed harshly on the ground if Severus hadn't stopped him. ''I will have you Franklin Longbottom!''

''Get out Miss Clearwater, before I make you leave'' Hadrian hissed at her, she turned around to scream at him again but the rage in those emerald eyes made her stop. She stepped back from the two Heirs and walked to Lily, the girls left after one more glare and hiss. James stared at his brother worriedly as he sat down and petted Bast. ''Like I said, we have a lot to discuss'' Hadrian said softly as he looked at the people in the compartment, each of them staring at him worriedly. He only laughed, which calmed them down, but they each vowed to keep a closer eye on him, otherwise they would have a furious Dark Lord on their hands.

And none of them wanted that.

xXx

**And so concludes Chapter 3! Thank you very much to every single one of you who has made this story their Favourite, who reviewed and who also followed this story. I never dreamed of it getting this big! Until the next chapter, thank you!**


End file.
